Let the Truth Be Told
by God of Fire
Summary: There are some things you might conveniently forget to tell your friends. You know, you're failing this class, not speaking to this person, married to your Potion's professor....


a/n: this one goes for sarah. congrats on the website and i guess this is an early birthday present. happy 16th. and by the way, i hope you catch the joke in this fic, sarah. and you had better review or i'll start mentioning things about chamomile.  
  
  
  
The much awaited Yule Ball of Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts was a marvelous event that had captivated the attention of not only the students, but the staff as well. Held on Christmas night, the hall was decorated with traditional Christmas ornaments and ice sculptures specially charmed to stay cold through the warm air that circulated.  
  
For the occasion Dumbledore had made sure to bring in the finest band for music and had ordered the house elves to make the most delicious treats to suit every taste. It was a grand occassion indeed.  
  
In the far corner of the Great Hall Harry Potter was surrounded by his closest friends. He had been surrounded all night in order to keep the flock of the fifth, sixth, and seventh year girls off of his back. There was something about the fifth and sixth year girls that made them even more a task than defeating Voldemort had been.  
  
"You'd think they would tire of him after a while," Ron said jealously as Harry looked around nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, you'll get yours one of these days," Hermione said expertly.  
  
"I'll die before I see the day," Neville said glumly as he came to stand next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
The music in the Great Hall came to a close that was followed with light applause from the couples on the floor. Soon enough the next song began and everyone was changing partners.  
  
"That a boy, Harry," Hermione called as Harry was jerked off of his feet by a frisky sixth year that was about twice his size.  
  
"What do you say, Hermione? Let's have a go at it," Ron said as he offered his arm to her.  
  
"Alright," she said as she took his arm.  
  
On the dance floor Hermione and Ron twirled around to the melodies that came from the small ten piece band at the head of the hall. Several times they came across Harry who was looking positively helpless in the arms of the girl that he was 'dancing' with. It was an amusing sight and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the poor guy.  
  
"Hello Hermione, Ron," Professor McGonagall said as she came to dance next to the couple with her own partner, Professor Flitwick. "Enjoying yourselves?"  
  
"Very much so, Professor," Ron answered with a smile.  
  
"Glad to hear it," the old witch said as she passed on by swiftly.  
  
For several more moments the couples on the dance floor enjoyed the song and festivities before it came to an end for that set. Everyone was still on the floor clapping when Dumbledore came to stand next to the band, enhancing his voice with a small spell.  
  
"Let us give praise to the music of the evening," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand indicating the band. "I hope that everyone is enjoying themself. Yes, Christmas is a joyous time of the year, and it brings me great joy to see the smiles on your faces. So everyone grab your favorite partner and enjoy the next song especially."  
  
Dumbledore ended the spell and said something to what looked like the leader of the small ensamble. Another spell could be heard and soon the air was filled with more music, this time with lyrics.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me O is for the only one I see V is very, very extraordinary E is even more than anyone that you adore can love..."  
  
Ron and Hermione began to sway to the music when there was a cross look on Ron's face. Hermione gave him a strange look before turning around to be crushed against the much feared Potion's Master.  
  
"Severus, I thought you weren't coming tonight," Hermione said with a surprised smile crossing her face.  
  
"And miss the chance to dance with you? I don't think Voldemort himself could have kept me away," Severus said slyly.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on here?" Ron asked as Hermione was swept away into the crowd with Severus Snape.  
  
Ron found his way back into the corner from which he had come where he was surprised to find Harry hiding.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"We were out there dancing and the next thing I know she was being swept away by Snape!"  
  
Harry glanced out into the crowd and saw Hermione dancing extremely close to Snape. Her arms were folded around his neck, his hands draped around her waist. Both had dreamy looks on their faces. This was something that Harry hadn't thought he would ever see.  
  
"Severus," Hermione said worriedly. "People are staring. Perhaps this isn't such a good idea."  
  
"Let them stare. I don't wish to confine our love anymore. I want the whole world to know that you're mine." Severus pulled her closer, securing his grip around her even tighter than before.  
  
The song had come and gone and was replaced by another, but still they kept dancing. The world was theirs and they felt at peace in the comfort of their embrace. They didn't even notice that they were being watched by the entire hall, staff included, as they danced in a large gap opened up by the students.  
  
"Darling," Severus said finally.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The song is over," he said softly into her ear.  
  
Hermione came out of her happy reverie and looked around to see that the music had indeed stopped and they were being watched by everyone in the hall. A blush crept onto her cheeks and she looked up to catch some reassurance from Severus. Her only reassurance was a slow, lengthy kiss that captivated her mind and soul, but most of all her heart.  
  
"What the hell is going on, here?!" came an angry voice that pushed its way through the crowd. The voice was accompanied by one very red-faced and red- headed Ron Weasley. He was followed closely behind by Harry Potter.  
  
"Hermione, I think you have some explaining to do," Harry said seriously.  
  
Hermione laughed and covered her face with her hands, showing to the world what had been there but not seen the whole night. A silver and emerald ring that adorned her left hand and bound her to the love of her life. Harry and Ron caught this site and stared shocked at it for several moments before Hermione realized what they were looking at.  
  
There was a silence between the friends that was broken with a single statement.  
  
"Ron, Harry, perhaps there's something I forgot to tell you."  
  
This was the understatement of the year as both Ron and Harry, along with the rest of the school gave a single, audible gasp. It was followed by applause from the Headmaster as he came to stand in the gap next to Severus and Hermione. A knowing smile was plastered onto Dumbledore's face as he looked back and forth from Harry to Ron.  
  
"Let the truth be told," Dumbledore said happily.  
  
"Yes," Severus said as he grabbed Hermione, leaning down to kiss her again. "Let the truth be told." 


End file.
